


Elves

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [68]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's their first holiday season out to the public. Oliver is trying to prepare for an investor party at their home, but his elves and the criminals of Starling aren't cooperating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> In the spirit of the holidays, I thought I'd share some fics set around the holidays this week.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm for this series. All of your kudos, comments, thoughts and questions about this universe help keep my enthusiasm for writing this series high. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 42/68.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 25\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 26\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 27\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 28\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 29\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 30\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 31\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 32\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 33\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 34\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 35\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 36\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 37\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 38\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 39\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 40\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 41\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 42\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 43\. Three (Part 13)  
> 44\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 45\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 46\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 47\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 48\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 49\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 50\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 51\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 52\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 53\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 54\. William (Part 29)  
> 55\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 56\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 57\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 58\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 59\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 60\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 61\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 62\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 63\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 64\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 65\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 66\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 67\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 68\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver entered the living room carrying a heavy box of Christmas decorations. He wasn’t surprised to find that his _helpers_ were no longer working on their assigned tasks. Felicity was sitting on the floor with a string of garland wrapped around her neck as she worked on her laptop. She smiled at him as he walked by her. Tommy didn’t even look up from where he was sprawled on the sofa looking through an old photo album as he hummed along to the Christmas carols playing in the background. A rustling sound drew Oliver’s attention to their tree. “Hildy,” he said firmly as he watched their dog rummage through a pile of packages under the ten-foot evergreen. Her tail thumping against the tree and rattling the ornaments.

“That’s okay, they’re hers,” Felicity said absently.

Oliver looked back at his dog who’d completely ignored him and was continuing to nose her way through a Roy sized pile of presents. He put his heavy box down and pointed to the pile, “All of that, is for our dog?”

Felicity looked up and smiled at their dog, “Yes, you’ve been such a good girl this year.”

At Felicity’s voice Hildy looked up and Oliver rubbed his face, “Why is our dog wearing a yarmulke?”

“Because when your mom is Jewish, you’re Jewish. Isn’t that right sweet girl?”

“I’m not questioning our dog’s Judaism,” because he wasn’t. He learned their dog’s religion when Felicity informed them that they’d be throwing a Bark Mitzvah when Hildy turned one year and nine months. “Why is our female dog wearing a yarmulke?”

Felicity shrugged, “She looks cute?”

Ignoring his disobedient dog and his logic defying girlfriend he turned his attention to his boyfriend, “I thought you were taking care of the mantle.”

“I am,” Tommy said without looking up from the album. “I found this in with the stuff for the mantle.” He held up the album for Oliver to see, “It’s every Christmas since we were born until the Gambit. Did you know your mom made this album?”

“Thea found it the year you guys were gone, I forgot about it. She must have put it away for me. I was too upset to look at it then.” The Christmas Tommy and Felicity were missing was one of the worst of his life and that included his time away and the year Malcolm nearly killed him.

Tommy shifted over on the sofa and patted the spot next to him, “You should come take a look.” Tommy waggled his eyebrows, “There are some photos that you would pay for to never to see the light of day.”

Oliver sighed, “Yes, I know. My hair was terrible, Thea was as cute as a pixie and you were devastatingly handsome.” He gestured for Tommy to stand up. “We can go down memory lane later. Now, is the time for decorating.”

Tommy didn’t look up from the album, “You’re no fun.”

“Tommy,” Oliver snapped.

His boyfriend placed the album on his chest and looked at Oliver, “Seriously?”

Oliver took a deep breath and did his best to push his anger out as he exhaled, “This is our first Christmas out as a three. Everyone knows, which means everyone is coming here for our first Christmas party.”

“Holiday party,” Felicity said without looking up from her computer.

“Fine, our first holiday party.” He gestured around the room, “We have a ton to do, including decorating this giant house that you insisted on us buying.”

“It’s my day off, Ollie,” Tommy whined.

Felicity snorted, “Good luck with that.”

Tommy seemed to realize the trap he’d walked himself into, “Okay, I know that I only have one job and it is at a nightclub where the lost and found includes panties.”

Felicity turned around and glared at him. He smiled nervously, “Women’s undergarments.”

“I honestly don’t know why you keep a lost and found of underwear. It’s completely unhygienic and if you are a woman who happened to remove her underwear, for whatever reason, at a nightclub, you aren’t going to return to said club the next day and ask if anyone found a pair of pink satin crotchless panties.”

“If they were crotchless, they probably wouldn’t have come off and gotten lost in the first place,” Tommy winked at her.

Felicity picked up a pillow with a reindeer on it and swatted Tommy with it, “You’re incorrigible.”

“Anyway,” Tommy said through his laughter, “I was making a point.”

“Yes, please,” Oliver stood with his arms folded across his chest, “make your point about your stressful job and your need to lay on the sofa instead of helping the man you allegedly love decorate our home for our Christmas party.”

“Holiday party,” Felicity said under her breath.

“I may not be chasing down criminals and dodging projectiles and fists every night, but I’d argue spending my nights in a club are equally perilous,” Tommy struggled to keep a straight face. “I seem to remember the job being too tough for you to do.”

Tommy wasn’t wrong. He hated working Verdant. He hated having to plaster on a fake smile and pretend like he was happy to see people he had absolutely zero interest in. It was like dealing with drunk investors every night. The moment of sympathy he had for his boyfriend instantly evaporated, “The investors will be here tomorrow. Everything needs to be done by tomorrow morning before the caterer arrives.”

“You do realize that there are people who do this,” Felicity said with concern. “Your mom didn’t decorate the mansion on her own.”

Oliver rocked back on his heels and looked around the living room. His mom didn’t decorate the mansion by herself, but the family always decorated the living room together. The decorations he had asked Thea for held sentimental value and he wanted to be the one to put them up. He wanted to share these memories with Tommy and Felicity. He wanted to add to the album resting on Tommy’s chest.

“Ollie,” Tommy rose from the sofa and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, “it’s fine. We’ll decorate together, just like when we were little.” He unwound the garland from around Felicity’s neck, “Moira would be happy to know that we’re carrying on some of her traditions.”

Oliver hugged Tommy tightly and kissed the side of his neck, “Thank you.” A glance at Felicity’s computer let him know that she wasn’t shirking her responsibilities as much as she was running some searches he asked her for. “Are you coming?”

She winked at him, “I’m Jewish.” Felicity held up five fingers to let him know she’d be all his in five minutes.

“Hey,” Tommy complained as Oliver led him out of the living room by the hand. “Is it the wrong time to tell you that I’m converting to Judaism?”

“That’s fine,” Oliver grinned, “but you won’t be converted in time for the Christmas party.”

“Holiday party,” Felicity shouted after them.

“I wonder if Santa is this much of a taskmaster. The elves should unionize,” Tommy squeezed Oliver’s butt as they climbed the stairs.

“I’m pretty sure Santa doesn’t have to deal with sexual harassment,” Oliver turned to face Tommy once he reached the landing.

Tommy’s face lit up with a mischievous grin, “I’ll show you sexual harassment.”

Before Oliver could react, Tommy used his position from the lower step to put his boyfriend over his shoulder and then carried him to the bedroom. Tommy lowered Oliver onto the bed and then collapsed alongside him, “God, you’re heavy.”

Oliver rolled onto his side and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, “That turned me on way more than it should have.”

“That’s too bad,” Tommy said as he caught his breath, “I’m too tired for sex now.”

“Really?” Oliver arched an eyebrow. He rolled until he was lying between Tommy’s legs. He brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s. “I find that hard to believe,” he rolled his hips against Tommy’s.

Tommy spread his arms across the bed as his body went limp. He turned his head just enough to expose the part of his neck he most enjoyed getting kissed, “Mmhmm, I’m exhausted.”

Oliver smiled as he nuzzled Tommy’s neck. Life since coming out had been so much better than he could ever have imagined. Tommy was lighter and just seemed happier. They’d had some rough spots with the media, the public and a few people they’d considered friends, but overall, coming out had been a positive experience. Going line dancing at Mario’s two weeks earlier had brought them closer than he ever thought possible. Not having to hide who they were outside of their home, somehow made them both freer within their home. Oliver planted open mouthed kisses along Tommy’s throat and rhythmically rolled his hips. Despite feeling the evidence of Tommy’s growing arousal, he still lay limp beneath Oliver. He sighed and began to sit up, “I guess if you’re too tired for sex, we’ll just get back to decorating.”

A full-throated laugh escaped Tommy and he grabbed Oliver around the waist and tackled him to the bed, “I’m not that much of a cliché to enjoy decorating over sex.”

Oliver captured Tommy’s mouth in a hungry kiss and they began pulling at each other’s clothes.

“Uh, uh,” Felicity said clapping her hands together. She crossed the room and grabbed their shirts from the floor and threw them at them. “No way,” she pointed between the two of them, “is this happening right now.”

“Are you actually cock blocking us?” Tommy asked fighting a smile.

She tilted her head to the side, “Hell yeah, I’m cock blocking you. We have decorating to do and I’ll be damned if the Jewish girl is putting up Christmas decorations while the two of you have orgasms.”

Oliver held out his hand towards her, “No reason you can’t join us.”

“Seriously?” she stomped her foot. “We have a house full of guests coming to our home tomorrow to get an inside look at how we live.”

“Felicity,” Tommy said seriously, “we won’t be doing this in front of the guests.”

“Really?” she began to pace in front of the bed. “I thought after the passed hors d’oeuvres we’d slide open the dining room doors and demonstrate a ménage a trois on the dining room table.”

Concerned that something was a lot more wrong than stress over entertaining, Oliver rose from the bed, “Hey, hon, what’s going on?”

Felicity instantly deflated and wrapped her arms around Oliver, “I know how Church has been getting all the intel.”

His heart sank, “Dirty cop.”

“Cops, plural,” she sighed. “I think the entire fifteenth precinct might be dirty.” Tears welled in her eyes, “I don’t know why we’re doing this anymore.”

“Hey,” Oliver held her tighter. “We don’t need to think about this tonight.”

“If not tonight? When?” She stepped out of his arms and straightened her shoulders. “We’ve got the party tomorrow night and then its Christmas Eve. I’m not sending the team out to get shot at by dirty cops on Christmas Eve.”

Tommy got off the bed and pulled out his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked with alarm.

“You guys have a mission to plan. I’ll finish up the decorating. Maybe I can get Donna and Thea to come help if I bribe them with cocktails and a home cooked meal.”

“No, damn it,” Oliver huffed. “We’re decorating our home for the holidays, together. Dig, Roy and I will pick the cops up tonight, after we finished.”

Felicity was about to argue, but a quick glance at Tommy appeared to have changed her mind. “Fine,” she said as she buttoned his shirt, “but when the Green Arrow gets home, he is finishing what he started.”

“Deal,” he kissed Felicity.

Hildy walked into the room and Oliver and Tommy burst into laughter. Her yarmulke had been replaced by reindeer antlers and she had a plush dreidel in her mouth. Oliver wondered if he should buy Barkley’s since it appeared his girlfriend might be single-handedly keeping the pet store in business.

“Come on,” Oliver tugged Felicity and Tommy by the hand, “we’ve got a lot to do before we can get back to our private celebration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I might be persuaded to provide some sneak peaks to the upcoming breakup/reunion trilogy.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
